Best Friends
by glitch04
Summary: Syd and Michael are best friends, but what happens when she is slightly drunk?


This is my first ever fan fic so please be gentle when reviewing.   
  
Disclaimer As you all know Sydney and Michael do not belong to me.  
  
Please review and help me out with deciding if i should just give up or maybe write another.  
  
  
  
"Sydney what's a matter? What happened with Willl?" asked Michael.  
  
"He... he... he broke up with me" and with having said that Sydney broke into tears once more.  
  
"I can't believe him. Why would any guy give you up? I mean you are only the sweetest and most hottest girl I know and admire."  
  
"Ya well apparently I couldn't give him what he wanted and instead he went to the bitch, Alice. I want to kill her."   
  
Sydney had a bottle of Corona in her hand and was sucking on a lime. It was her fourth bottle and that didn't include the shot of whiskey she had had before coming over.  
  
"Sydney, sweetie don't you think you have had enough to drink?"  
  
"No not enough I still remember and right now I want to forget. C'mon get drunk with me. Like we used to when we were younger. Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top!"  
  
"You know I can't refuse a woman in distress." replied Michael with a smile as he walked to the kitchen and brought back a bottle of tequila, limes, and salt.  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about." said Sydney with a slight slur in her speech.  
  
With that having been said the two began to play strip poker while still drinking. In no time Michael was just as drunk as Sydney was.  
  
"Hey quit cheating! You lost your pants fair and square." said Sydney with a giggle.  
  
"Ya well at least I still have boxers. You on the other hand will be losing her panties as soon as I win and then you will be at my mercy." shot back Michael with an evil grin plastered on his face.  
  
"That's what you think! You are gonna lose your boxers, because I am gonna win!"  
  
Michael tackled Sydney onto the couch.   
  
"Hey get off of me!" said Sydney without real conviction.  
  
"No! First off you are going to die of laughter because I am going to tickle you."  
  
"No!!!! Anything but that. Mercy!"  
  
Both were panting slightly out of breath. It was at that moment that they finally realized that they were thisclose to each others faces. It seemed as if time stood still while Sydney slowly brought her lips towards Michael. At first touch he tensed up, but then he relaxed and started kissing her back. Both parted thier mouth. Michael slid his tongue into Sydney's mouth with such expertise that she moaned slightly. Michael's arousal was made noticeable at that moment. This sent a shiver down Sydney's spine. Slowly Michael started stroking Sydney's left breast. Her nipple stiffened with excitement at the feeling of his hands on her. The intense look Michael had in his eyes made Sydney snap back into reality. Slowly she pushed Michael back away from her.  
  
"Michael what are we doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry it's the alcohol. We both are drunk."  
  
Sydney kept staring at Michael. Closing her eyes quickly she reopened them focusing on the bottle of beer in front of her. Grabbing it she took a long hard swig from it. Then taking a large gulp of air she got closer to him.   
  
"It may be the alcohol but I need you in me."  
  
With having said that Sydney started kissing Michael and unbottoning his shirt. When she had finally gotten the last botton undone she threw the shirt off his shoulders and began raining kisses all over his chest. When she got close to his nipple she filcked it with her tongue. His intake of breath was sharp.   
  
"Are you sure Sydney?"  
  
She didn't anwser him. Instead all she did was kiss him. He took that as yes and started caressing her breast. She gave a slight moan as she arched against him slowly bringing herself closer. Michael flipped her onto her back. He sanked his hand down into her pants and then plunged a finger into Sydney's core. She gave an audible gasp. Slowly he slipped a second and a third finger into her. Sydney couldn't take the mounting pleasure and removed Michael's hand. She ripped off the remaining clothing she had on. Then she turned her attention to Michael's pants where a bulge had fromed and was begging to be let out. With such expertise she did exactly that and was rewarded with a moan. Suddenly Michael could wait no longer and plunged into Sydney which made her cry out from surprise. He started thrusting into her with a frantic motion. She kept up with his pace and soon came shortly after Michael emptyed himself into her. Having been spent he layed on top of her still inside her.  
  
"That was mindblowing" croaked Michael.  
  
"I know what you mean." replied Sydney, who pretty much was in the same state he was. Utterly spent.  
  
"I want you to know that I dont think this was because of the alcohol."  
  
"I know and I don't regret it. Do you?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? Hell no in fact I'm ready for round 2!"  
  
Having said that Sydney giggled and was amzed that she too was ready for that.  
  
The End! 


End file.
